Ninjago: The Ice Kingdom
by echoheart0324
Summary: Princess Icy of the Ice Kingdom is being held captive, by an old enemy of Zane's. At first, the ninjas don't actually care until they figure out the Ice Kingdom must be ruled by Princess Icy, or else there will be eternal winter through all the lands and that bad misfortune will follow. Through the events, secrets will unravel about the past. Will they be able to save the kingdom?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The wind was banging against me, the roar of thunder deafened my ears, and my sides were hurting. I was going to die, I was pretty sure.

The enemies cries were creepy and I closed my eyes tightly.

Before I knew it, I tripped, and my enemies surrounded me.

"Princess Icey, where is the prince?" boomed a deep voice.

This had to be the end...

 _I'm sorry I failed...I'm sorry I let all of you down...but most of all...you...Zane._

"He's somewhere you'll never find him!" I managed to say, but then I blacked out.

 _I am a disappointment...I can never be loved...after all I'm a nindroid...and nindroids here... can never...ever... be loved._

 **I'll update soon. Please review! And stay tuned =3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay I'm updating! Sorry if it's not as interesting as the last. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(?'s P.O.V)**

I watched as my soldiers pick up the princess's limp body. This would definitely lure my 'twin' in.

A creepy evil grin entered my face.

Nobody could stop me from taking over the Ice Kingdom. NOBODY!

Suddenly I felt a burst of pain on my back.

When I turned around, a young female, much younger than I was, had a fierce expression on her face.

"You will not win! This kingdom will always rightly belong to Princess Icy and our fateful prince! You do **not** belong on the throne! You will **only** bring chaos and hate!" yelled the little girl, her short blueberry hair swaying.

"Now are you lost, little child? How did you manage to sneak in? GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" I snapped.

The little girl didn't show any sign of fear or surprise. All she showed was the same fierce expression.

"Little girl, **go** to where you came from! This is your last warning!" I said, trying not to seem impatient.

"I will never abandon Princess Icy! I will fight if I must!" the little girl yelled.

"Are you sure little girl? Are you sure you're not too weak? Are you sure you're up to this choice? Well it's too late to decide now! GOODBYE!" I laughed.

The little girl disappeared in the cloud of soldiers. She would possibly be **never** seen again.

Now Zane...what if I destroyed your loved ones? You'll be next! HAHAHAHAHA

 **Yup cliffhanger. I tried my best to write this. I hoped you enjoyed. Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm really thankful that you guys reviewed, clicked favorites, followed, and best of all encouraged me to continue this story. I thought I was just finished on the Prologue, but all of you encouraged me to keep on writing. All of you have made my dream come true, by just clicking on the story, my dream was for people to enjoy the story. Special thanks to: AwesomeDisneyWolfChild, Zaneandzionafuntime, and lovesgod12, for reading the story. Now let's continue, and please enjoy, sorry if it's boring. I'm kinda running out of ideas, so please give me some ideas by reviewing. Thank you!**

 **(Icy's P.O.V)**

I opened my weak eyes and looked around. My hands were heavily chained to the mossy, damp, slimy walls of what seemed like the dungeon.

My legs were thankfully free, but sadly battered.

My head hurt terribly, due to my fall.

I could taste blood on my lips, but I didn't care.

I was grateful that they had a window in my cell, but that was of course it was barred.

How could my fateful soldiers, obey Enaz though? I mean he's crazy!

"Please hear my call, friend! Please come and hear my word!" I yelled, but not too loud that the soldiers could hear me.

Suddenly a red-tailed hawk swooped from the sky and perched on the barred window.

"Hawk! You must warn Zane about the dangers coming! Tell him that Enaz is after him! Hurry!" I yelled, but then my sides started stinging.

Hawk nodded and disappeared into the sky.

 _Don't worry Zane. I'm all right. Don't come here because I will rescue myself!_

 **(Zane's P.O.V)** _Yay finally!_

I was cooking dinner, after all it was my turn today.

"Hey Zane, what are we going to eat today for dinner?" asked Kai, peeking over my shoulder.

I smiled with pride. Kai, just loved my cooking, after all yesterday was Cole's turn.

"We're having-" I started, but my Falcon flew in.

"Falcon, where were you?" I asked, walking over to my Falcon, forgetting about my cooking.

Falcon flapped his wings and another bird appeared. It seemed to be a red-tailed hawk...

I looked closer at the red-tailed hawk, and I gasped. Could it be? No, it couldn't be...

Kai stared at me confused, "Um...Zane, are you okay?"

My eyes widened, and for the first time I ignored Kai and my cooking.

"Hawk...is that you?" I asked.

 **That ends today's chapter. Sorry if it wasn't interesting! I tried my best. Please try to send me ideas in the reviews. Stay tuned, review, and fav!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(Icy's P.O.V)**

I kept looking around my prison, maybe there was an escape passageway.

"Now Princess Icy...what if I have Prince Zane with me? What would you do?" the cold voice, I highly despised...Enaz.

"What do you want!" I snapped, coldly.

"Prince Zane, show her!" he smirked.

A robot which seemed like Zane walked over to my cell (not the titanium one, the one before, you know the original) had an evil grin on his face.

No..this couldn't be Zane.

"You're not Zane!" I yelled.

The clone just kept on smiling and Enaz was laughing.

 _Please Hawk...give Zane the message._

"Now Princess, if you tell me how to get the ice scepter, and ice crown, I'll leave Prince Zane alone!" smiled Enaz.

I could accept the offer...but then the Ice Kingdom will be ruled by Enaz! Which could be unfortunate...but Zane would be safe. I took a deep breath and stared at him with my icy cold blue eyes.

"I...I...DECLINE!" I yelled.

The clone, vanished suddenly, and Enaz growled.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to be the ruler of the **whole** Ice Kingdom!? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YEARS FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY! SO EITHER WAY I WILL RULE!" Enaz shouted and his hands clutched greedily and laughed like a maniac, then left with a satisfied smile.

I bit my lip, I already knew Enaz was after this power. I knew this day would come, all because I had a dream about Enaz doing all this. The prophecy we all heard...was coming true.

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

Hawk flapped his wings. This had to be the work of Icy, but she said she wouldn't send Hawk unless the time was necessary. She had to be in danger!

"Zane, you do know that our dinner is burning!" interrupted Kai.

Before I could even check, our dinner blew up and smoke filled the room.

 _Great, I failed dinner and Icy's in danger. I have to go rescue Icy tonight by sneaking out, with Falcon, and Hawk. Nobody else, not even P.I.X.E.L._

My brothers quickly ran into the kitchen, and groaned.

"I...I need to go outside for a bit," I smiled weakly, after all, these worries were clinging onto me.

They all nodded and I stepped outside, and took a deep breath, I had to clear my mind.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Prince Zane!" interrupted a voice from the trees.

I flinched, whoever said that knew I really was a prince.

I squinted my eyes at where the voice was coming from and I gasped, it was...Enaz!

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday. I hoped you enjoy! Please stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

"What are you doing here, Enaz!" I growled.

Enaz's eyes flashed and jumped down from the tree.

"Now Prince Zane, do you remember...Princess Icy?" asked Enaz, giving me a cold smirk and stare.

I bit my lip, last time I saw her was...well...a long time, I don't remember myself.

"Yes, I do...Enaz. How did you find me? I thought you were killed off by all that power you stole!" I growled.

"Zane, who are you talking to?" interrupted Kai, peeking out the door.

 _Kai this isn't the right timing! Ugh!_

"Well another guest! Who's this fellow!" laughed Enaz.

I gritted my teeth and stepped back.

"Kai, go...now!" I yelled.

"But Zane-" started Kai.

"I said go, now!" I shouted and I quickly closed the door before he could say anything else.

 **(Icy's P.O.V)**

I closed my eyes. It was hopeless, there was no way I could escape this musty prison.

I had to give up...

 _I'm sorry everyone...but I must..._

"Shutting down...in process," I chanted.

A tear rolled down my cheek and everything turned black.

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**

I pounded on the door that Zane just closed.

Who was that guy, and what did he want from Zane?

"Kai...is something wrong?" asked Jay walking over to me.

"Yes! OF COURSE THERE IS! ZANE'S FIGHTING SOMEONE WE NEVER SEEN BEFORE AND SAID I SHOULD RUN!" I yelled.

Jay nodded as if he understood, but his eyes expressed that he was still confused.

"Guys! Check this out!" yelled Cole, gesturing us to the window.

I went over with Jay and we all gasped at the exact same time.

 **That ends today's chapter! I hoped you enjoyed! Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. I was busy. I hope you enjoy! =3**

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

My body was aching from fighting Enaz. We both had equal power so it was hard to fight him.

I held my arm...the pain felt so real. I gasped for breath, the pain was almost like fire, but how? How could've Enaz earned so much power?  
Enaz was becoming blurry, and the world was tilting. I could hear voices that sounded like my brothers, but they were becoming fainter and fainter.

"Do you think you can beat me!" laughed Enaz.

I collapsed before I could respond, and I fell into total darkness.

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**

I was yelling, trying to warn him that the total stranger was trying to trick him.

"ZANE, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN!" I kept yelling.

Zane just collapsed and we all gasped.

"Ha, that fool, has no clue!" laughed the stranger.

I gritted my teeth and I can feel my anger explode. I squeezed my fists. I broke the window and jumped into action.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled.

"Wouldn't it be more proper to introduce yourself first," smirked the stranger.

"Fine, well I'm the best ninja ever! The fire ninja Kai!" smiled Kai.

"Kai...eh? Well I'm Enaz," he smiled and disappeared with Zane in his arms.

 **That ends today's chapter. Shout out to:**

 **AwesomeDisneyWolfChild**

 **DimensionTravelerMage**

 **Zaneandzionafuntime**

 **lovesgod12**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl**

 **For at least reviewing, favoriting, and having alert. Thanks you guys!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	7. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

Ugh, where am I? Last thing I remember was that I collapsed...

"Ah, you're awake...Zane," smirked a voice.

I groaned, my arm still hurt, but this time I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"Now, Zane, welcome back...home!" laughed the voice.

My memories came flowing back and I growl...that voice belonged to Enaz...my evil twin.

"En-" I started, but my throat...it hurt like crazy, almost like my arm.

Tears were entering my eyes, but I had to hold them back, or else Enaz will find out...

Enaz smiled like he knew I was in pain, like he knew I would react like this.

"Miss your 'brothers' don't you?" he asked.

"You...don't...call...t-them...b-b-bro-o-oth-th-ers!" I managed to croak out.

"I can if I copy your body and pretend I'm you!" laughed Enaz and walked over to me.

I wanted to yell and kick him away, but I knew if I did, he would hurt me...or even my brothers.

Enaz walked over to me and opened my chest panel.

"Now...just have to adjust this...and that..." he muttered.

I gasped for breath. It was too much to bear. I felt this same pain before...

"Finished! Thank you...Zane. Your 'brothers' will have no clue! Hehe, you made this much more easier," Enaz smiled and walked away.

I closed my eyes, and slipped into darkness.

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**

I put my head on my desk and let thoughts run through my head.

"Kai, are you okay?" asked Jay walking over to me.

"Yeah...it's just...Zane..." I sighed.

"We're all worried. We'll get to the bottom of this!" smiled Jay.

"Yeah I hope so..." I sighed.

 **(Enaz's P.O.V) Yup for the first time**

Haha! I can't believe I'm doing this.

I take a deep breath and press the button on my desk.

I felt...amazing, different, fresh, and evil.

I look at myself and I was in the body of Zane, well I looked like Zane when I was Enaz, just different colors and a different voice. Now I looked like Zane, sounded like Zane, and everything possible!

I walk out the door, rubbing my hands together. I just had to get my plan in action, and slowly kill the ninjas one by one.

 **That ends today's chapter! I hoped you enjoyed! Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	8. Chapter 7

**I was really excited to write this chapter today for no apparent reason! Ha, I'm glad one of you guys noticed Enaz was Zane spelled backward XD! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **(Cole's P.O.V)**

I was trying to beat Jay in a video game until someone knocked on the door.

"Jay, go get it," I said, rolling my eyes.

I wondered who it was, it better be a fan giving us free cake.

"Zane!?" I hear Jay yell in disbelief.

My ears had to be hearing things...maybe Jay was trying to fool us, so I got up and ran toward him.

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**  
"Zane!?" yelled Jay.

 _No...it couldn't be. He was kidnapped!_

I got up slowly and walked over to Jay.

This all had to be some sort of prank...

When I got to the door and looked at the person standing at the door. I gasped louder than anyone had so far, and stumbled back.

"Z-Zane?" I yelled.

Zane smiled at me, but something was strange about the smile. Zane's smile was different and the look in his eyes seemed...different.

"Zane, are you okay?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine," smiled Zane.

The tone of his voice seemed...to be strange...I had to get to the bottom of this!

 **(Enaz's P.O.V)**

This is easier than I thought! All of them seemed fooled, except Kai...

Now...all I had to do is wait...

None of them will expect a thing! I wonder how Zane is handling the torture and how the princess is handling her captivity. Hehe...

 **That ends today's chapter! I know it's sorta short, I hoped you enjoyed! I also appreciated the reviews...thanks guys!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	9. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

 _In darkness...what happened...what happened to Icy...Icy!_

 _I regretted leaving her...I have to remember her...I-I think I...yes...I remember leaving her..._

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"Icy...I have go," I said simply._

 _Zane...you can't leave me! What if...what if, I can't rule on my own! I need you here with me!" cried Icy, holding onto my hands._

 _"Icy, I may be gone for a while, but remember...I'll always be with you, in that strong heart of yours. You'll be fine ruling the Ice Kingdom on your own. I'll be back, one day," I smiled to her._

 _"Zane...I love you...come back home safely," Icy smiled wiping her tears._

 _I bowed to her and winked, then turned around to hit the road._

 _"Wait! Zane! I forgot to give you this!" yelled Icy._

 _I turned around and saw Icy handing me a regular sized black box with tiny crystal white snowflakes, and the box was quite soft._

 _"Inside Zane, is the ice crown. It'll be safe with you. I trust you with this. If you keep this with you, whoever tries to overtake our kingdom, will not have all the power they need to rule," smiled Icy._

 _I took the box and decided to give her something too._

 _"Here Icy, take this," I smiled and handed her a white box with silver snowflakes speckled onto it._

 _"What is it?" asked Icy._

 _"Inside is a silver necklace with beaded white snowflakes, in the middle of the necklace is a white heart shaped locket, that has something inside, open that up when time is needed. I hope you like it," I explained and smiled._

 _"I'll miss you," she whispered as I walked down the path._

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

 _Icy..._

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**

I watch Zane walk past me with a very creepy smile, that Zane usually never wears.

"Hey Zane! Can we talk for a minute!" I yell at him.

"Hm? Oh, of course, Kai," Zane smiled, suspiciously.

Zane sat right next to me, and I felt a very weird feeling that...this wasn't Zane.

"So, Zane, how did you escape Enaz?" I asked, trying to keep up an act.

"Oh, well I just beat him up and luckily escaped!" he smiled.

This couldn't be Zane...Zane wouldn't escape like that, and the smiles were just creepy.

"Zane..." I started.

"Yes," he replied, fixing his gaze at me.

"YOU'RE NO ZANE!" I yell, right in front of his face.

I raised my fist, and flames appeared right of it.

He didn't flinch, all he did was stare at it with a smirk I've seen before...

 **That ends today's chapter. I hoped you enjoyed! I'll be updating a bit more often, now!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

'Zane' got a weapon I've never seen before and aimed it right at me.

"Now, Kai, tell me everything that you know about your friends!" yelled 'Zane'.

My mind went blank, but a perfect idea came straight into my mind, and a smile crept up my face.

"Well...I'll tell you...if you tell me...WHERE THE **REAL** ZANE IS!" I yelled, ready to aim my fireballs.

"Alright, you must go first though," smirked 'Zane'.

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

I forced myself awake...so much pain...

I suddenly remember Icy, and I look around.

"I...I...Icy!" I managed to yell out.

All I heard was silence.

"ICY!" I yell louder.

I look around the area and try to think of a plan.

The chains were rusty and heavy, but Enaz didn't know I could break them...

 _Just concentrate..._

 _Concentrate..._

 _Concentrate..._

"ZANE!" interrupted a familiar voice.

I couldn't believe what I just heard! I looked around and I smiled when I saw somebody I knew, on the opposite side of the room, but in a cell.

 **(Enaz's P.O.V)**

That Kai...I actually like that spirit he has, he knows it's me.

I got out my rare ice sword and pointed it directly at Kai. It would be better if I killed him instantly.

"Now, Kai, tell me everything that you know about your friends!" I yelled, I just loved doing this.

Kai gave me an expression that showed me he was thinking.

"Well...I'll tell you...if you tell me...WHERE THE **REAL** ZANE IS!" he yelled, ready to aim fireballs directly at me.

It's interesting how he thinks he knows everything, but he doesn't.

"Alright, you must go first though," I smirked.

He gave me a creepy smile, and I knew what he was up to...

Wait a minute! What if I tricked him! Hehehehehe...

 **(Icy's P.O.V)**

I thought I was shut down, but then...I heard him.

I woke up, feeling like I had a nightmare, but I was still in the musty cell.

I see a figure on the opposite side of the room.

 _It's probably Enaz..._

"I...I...Icy!" I hear a voice yell.

That voice...sounded like Zane...

"ICY!" I hear the voice say more stabler.

"ZANE!" I yelled and felt tears stream down my cheek.

I barely remembered what he even looked like...

 **That ends today's chapter! I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks guys! I appreciate the reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

I smile when I saw a long-silver haired female with midnight blue eyes, and very pale delicate skin. Her lips were a perfect shade of light pink (with a few red scratches) with a small white crown tilted on her head patterned with tiny silver crystal snowflakes. The girl also had a silver necklace with beaded white snowflakes, and located in the middle of the necklace was a white heart shaped locket. Finally, she had a white long sleeved shirt with silver snowflake patterns and long silver jeans that had some light rips. (Sorry if you're disappointed, but this is only **one** outfit!)

"Icy...?" I stammered and forced myself a weak smile.

Icy's eyes glowed brightly and filled with tears automatically.

"Zane...I'm glad you're all right," smiled Icy, in a very shaky and tired voice.

"I'm glad you're okay. I've been worried about what Enaz could've done things that would...kill you," I smiled, and felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Well...you've changed since that last time we've seen each other," smiled Icy warmly.

Zane slightly blushed and noticed Icy had longer hair and her eyes were a deeper shade.

 _Why did Enaz capture Icy and I..._

 **(Icy's P.O.V)**

The Zane I used to know was quite...different than I remembered...but I'm glad I got to see him again.

Who knows, maybe this could be our last moments together...before I go back to ruling, and while he...does his things.

I don't want to keep ruling the Ice Kingdom!

 **(Enaz's P.O.V)**

"Alright...well Zane is the idiot on our team...Cole is our butler...Jay is our genius...Lloyd is the engineer...and I'm their leader," smiled Kai, putting an innocent smile on.

I had a feeling he was lying like I was going to.

"Well I'm Enaz, and if you want to know where Zane is...take this!" I smirked and handed him a map of an island where my 'old' HQ used to be, that place is full of deadly traps.

He raised his eyebrow and studied it as if he drew it himself.

"Alright," he mumbled.

"It was nice seeing you," I smiled and teleported myself out.

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**

Yeah...I'm pretty sure this map is a fake...I mean seriously!

Now...what if...ooh! Just had the best idea ever!

 **That ends today's chapter!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! Anyways enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **(Enaz's P.O.V)**

Ugh, that ninja I despise...right now I want to take over the Ice Kingdom and rule! But, I have to wait on 'time', to rule the kingdom. I don't get how 'Princess Icy' even got to rule when she doesn't know anything! They say that she's 'intelligent' and clever, but she doesn't even know how to handle her own kingdom, and I'm much more older than her, with better ruling talents! She learns from Zane, I mean seriously!? Ugh...

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

Enaz had been one of my enemies for the longest time. He always seemed...power-hungry, even when he was young.

I always saw Enaz stare at Icy though, it showed me he did have a heart, but just frozen under all that ice and power stored in him. It also showed me he had a crush on Icy...well at least, maybe.

He died at the age of 11, due to the fact he snatched the ice crown and ice scepter. Those two items could control you with dark energy when all you want is power, they can only let you properly use it when they see a pure heart of warmth to guide the Ice Kingdom to it's victory. The dark energy at one point will eat up your heart and make it darker, then you'll perish. We haven't had any rulers like that, until Enaz did so.

Enaz as you see was never such a 'bad' kid, it was just the dark energy that took over his heart. I just...miss Enaz the way he was before.

The ice crown and ice scepter were located on the throne room in a special display case. The ice crown stood for loyalty, royalty, and kindness, that will need to be used to let people trust you as their royal ruler. The ice scepter stood for power, hardships, and memories, that you'll need when you have hard times like wars.

Enaz and Icy were surprisingly best friends, leaving me in the corner and shadows, surprising isn't it?

Why am I explaining this? It's due to the fact I have to refresh my mind. ;)

 **Just a short chapter explaining some things. I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	13. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! :3**

 **Chapter 12**

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**

"Alright, I'll explain the idea, but first...is everyone here, except Zane?" I asked.

I looked around and Cole was already asleep, while Jay seemed to be daydreaming about Nya. Nya was focused on me, so was Skylor and Lloyd.

"Alright then. As I have told you, Jay had opened the door, surprised to see Zane. But, that Zane at the door wasn't Zane! Instead it was Enaz! Enaz looks fairly similar to Zane. Enaz's target was to look like Zane and fool us all! When Jay let Enaz in, he knew he fooled us all! But, there were some clues that all of you didn't notice! Whatever he's up to, I'm pretty sure it's connected to Zane's disappearance and something in here that he's after. Also while you guys were busy doing other things, we both had a conversation. In the conversation we both had, we decided to make a deal, he wanted information on us and in return he would tell us where Zane is captive. I lied to him, saying...things that I rather not say, and in return he gave me a map. The map somehow, is...suspicious, why would he just give me a map like that? Why didn't he just trick me and quickly disappear after I told him? So the plan is...we go to the location on the map he gave us, and see what sort of secrets we can find! Got it?" smiled Kai.

 **(Jay's P.O.V)**

Hm? I woke up exactly when Kai was in the middle of his speech.

Since when did Kai sound so much like a professor?

 **(Cole's P.O.V)**

 _Cake, Cake, Cake, Cake..._

CAKE!

 **(Lloyd's P.O.V)**

The plan Kai explained...was too risky!

 **(Skylor's P.O.V)**

 _Kai seems so cute right now..._

 **(Nya's P.O.V)**

 _Kai...for once this plan seems...reasonable!_

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

 _There has to be a way out!_

When I stared at Icy, her perfect chin was trembling, and her face seemed real pale.

"Zane...are we going to be okay?" asked Icy, her voice smooth yet shaky.

"I promise Icy, everything will be alright, after Enaz is gone," I answered, but I could tell there was doubt in that sentence I spoke.

 **That ends today's chapter! I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	14. Chapter 13

**I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **(Enaz's P.O.V)  
** I always thought that having 'friends' would weigh you down, and hurt you more than you imagine, but Kai's 'friends' seem...different. No, I must not act...'friendly' and turning back to the lovable Enaz.

 _"IT'S ALL ZANE'S FAULT! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT YOU WERE IN PAIN!" yelled a voice in my head._

Did I care? No.

I will kill Zane, even if it's the last thing I do!

 **(Icy's P.O.V)**

Zane seemed worried as I was...except there was something else I've never seen before.

"So, Icy, how is it like ruling here?" interrupted Zane.

"Oh...well...thing were completely fine until, Enaz came back, from the dead," I stammered, feeling my cheeks go pink.

"Do you think you know how Enaz came back?" asked Zane, his eyes glimmering with hope.

I thought for a second. Wait a minute, didn't Frost say something about Enaz?

"Now that I think of it...one of my guards did say something about Enaz...but I don't remember due to the fact I got knocked out," I answered, hoping Zane would get his answer.

Zane's expression turned to a deep worry, "He could be up to no good, we have to get out of here!"

"You're right. Let's get out of here," I nodded nervously.

 _"He's so worried all because of_ _ **YOU**_ _! It's all your fault he's so worried! DIE!" yelled a voice in my head._

I closed my eyes, hoping the thoughts would go ahead, but the dark thoughts I had kept on coming.

 **(Kai's P.O.V)  
** We all decided to go to the location the map showed us. I just hope it would give us some clues, hints, or maybe we could find Zane!

 _Wherever you are Zane...be safe._

"Alright, we'll gave to cross that ocean...then on that..." muttered Nya.

I just hope we can get there on time.

 **That ends today's chapter! And I just noticed something...I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!? So I'll do it now.**

 **Disclaimer: echoheart0324 does NOT own Ninjago, but she DOES own the OCs Icy and Enaz, along with the plot.**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	15. Chapter 14

**Merry Christmas Eve, guys (or whatever kind of holidays you do! Here right now, where I am, is Christmas Eve)! :D**

 **I hope you enjoy! :3**

 **Chapter 14**

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**

We just had to go on a boat...all because of the location, making the location...an island.

"Ugh, are we there yet?" I asked Jay, who was busy steering our boat and studying the map, at the same time.

"We're almost there, Kai. Deal with it," Jay sighed and got out random sunglasses from his pocket, then put it on like a pro would.

Cole raised his eyebrow and slapped Jay on the back.

"Jay, that's just wrong! Take off the sunglasses!" yelled Cole, snatching the sunglasses and throwing it off our boat.

"Eesh Cole, don't make a huge deal out of it," smiled Jay, and went back to studying the map.

I sigh and walk to the side of the boat. The sky was a shade of cold icy blue, which was very strange, because a few moments ago the sky was a sky blue.

Suddenly the calm ocean below us, started pounding like waves, and the wind had a colder and harder force than earlier. Before I could go and warn Jay, it started to snow rapidly.

"Kai, get over here!" yelled Lloyd, his voice was faint, due to the fact the wind and snow were stronger than usual.

I rush over to him as quick as I could, and made it to a warm, comfortable, cozy room.

"Isn't it strange how a snowstorm would occur so quickly, when everything was fine a moment ago?" asked Lloyd.

I nodded slowly. Wherever we were headed to...it didn't sound pleasant if there were snowstorms like this.

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

I closed my eyes. I could sense...Kai's presence...somewhere nearby...maybe several miles away?

"Zane?" whispered Icy, her voice was hoarse.

"What is it, Icy?" I asked her.

Icy's eyes glimmered, even in this dark dusty dungeon.

"I'm...I'm..." started Icy, her voice was shaky, and she stopped herself, staring at me with sad midnight blue eyes.

I stared at her at shock...no she couldn't!

"You're...dying!" I gasped, I wanted to hug her, but my hands were chained, and we were in the opposite sides of the dungeon.

"Yes...my time has nearly come...Enaz destroyed most of my important parts, of my nindroid system..." Icy explained, with a sad frown, "but, I can survive for one more week...with you."

I couldn't believe on what I was hearing...she couldn't die yet! That means...

"Someone will have to take over, Zane...and that's you! If not...then someone loyal will have to..." smiled Icy weakly.

I really didn't want to rule the Ice Kingdom...and if it was ruled by the wrong kind of ruler...then the Ice Kingdom will never recover.

 **(Icy's P.O.V)**

I knew I was dying...I really don't want to leave Zane behind...or my friends.

I can't blame Enaz for destroying most of my important parts inside me.

For some reason though...I want to hug Enaz...one last time.

I felt a burst of pain in my chest...it'll be better...in a week, when I'm gone.

I closed my eyes, I wanted to rest, and make the pain go away.

 **That ends today's chapter!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	16. Chapter 15

**Merry Christmas everyone! :D**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**

The boat was shaking violently, and we could all hear the winds howling, waves crashing.

Suddenly we heard the boat crash, which led to a leak in the boat.

"We're here!" yelled Jay, but is voice was faint.

I opened the door, cold, icy, harsh snow landed on my face, with the winds blowing trying to force me back.

After a couple minutes struggling to get off the boat, I started to wonder how anyone would survive the weather.

"Alright, we're here! I just hope we survive..." said Jay, looking around the island.

"Okay then...let's start looking!" I smiled.

 **(Enaz's P.O.V)**

Those morons don't know anything. All that's there are dumb traps and deadly animals. Did they not expect the simplest place?

They're all doomed to their deaths.

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

I wish Icy just had a little more time. A week isn't enough. I've left her for so many years, but now she's dying.

She's like a little sister to me...

Why Enaz! Why did you have to cut her life span! Ugh...

I wish I can get out of here...

 **That ends today's chapter ! Merry Christmas everyone! :3**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	17. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**

We searched the island we were on, and we found a strange cave.

Of course Jay stepped in there first, turns out he got himself stuck in a trap.

"Jay, Enaz would never leave this place without traps! Try to get yourself free!" I yelled.

Jay was on the ceiling with a rope hoop on his foot.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back at me, and laughed.

Cole rolled his eyes, and stared at me with a frown on his face.

"Let's just get in there," I muttered and looked at the floor, making sure not to alarm any traps.

"Hey! Don't just leave me 'hanging'!" Jay shouted, and burst into laughing due to one of his cheesy jokes.

We all rolled our eyes, so I burned the rope on his foot, hoping that would keep the jokes away from the situation as far as possible.

"Are you sure, we're going to find something in there?" asked Cole, seeming impatient.

I gave him a glare and walked inside the cave.

There was suddenly silence, behind me.

 _Didn't they want to save Zane? And if they did, they had a lack of participation._

"Kai...we know you want to find Zane...but-" started Lloyd, but stopped.

I closed my eyes, and started walking faster, keeping an eye out so I don't step on any trap.

There was more silence behind me.

"It's too risky..." finished Lloyd, sighing and stopped in his tracks.

I clutched my fists, did they not believe Zane was here? Do they believe he was murdered by Enaz?

"You don't believe...in Zane," I whispered and ran deeper into the cave.

Now I don't care if I trip over a trap, I just had to find Zane.

 **That ends today's chapter!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	18. Chapter 17

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 17**

 **(Cole's P.O.V)  
** "This is all YOUR fault, Jay!" I yelled, determined to slap Jay.

"MY fault? This is KAI'S FAULT!" shouted Jay, looking frustrated.

I stare at Jay and raised my eyebrow, "Now YOU'RE accusing Kai!?"

Jay growled at me, and Lloyd seemed uncertain on what to do with both of them.

I punched Jay, directly on the cheek, "You are such a..."

"STOP BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Lloyd, pushing us away from each other.

"Get out of this, Lloyd!" yelled Jay, getting ready to use his powers on me.

"Yeah, Lloyd. Just because you're the Green/Golden Ninja, doesn't mean you can do whatever you'd like," I growled.

 **(Lloyd's P.O.V)**

Cole and Jay, always annoy me whenever they get in violent fights...if only Kai was here to help!

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**

I kept on running deeper into the cave, until I tripped and fell. I could feel my knee bleeding, but I paid no mind.

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks...my brothers probably didn't care.

 _"Kai..."_ whispered a voice in my head...or was it the cave?

I looked up to see...a door that was silver with ice patterns on it. The knob to the door glowed white, yet it looked rusty.

 _"Kai..."_ repeated the voice again, sounding weaker.

I quickly stood up and reached for the door knob, but I had a feeling Enaz was up to tricks...this felt so...easy!

I was about to turn the door knob until the voice whispered, _"DON'T!"_

I stumbled back with shock...could it be...?

 _"Kai...don't open that door! It's...a...trap!"_ whispered the voice, weakly.

"Zane? Is that you?" I asked, getting up again, looking around.

 _"Yes...just get out of here though! Enaz is-"_ the voice started, but was cut off.

So we came here for nothing! Ugh! I had to go back, before trouble forms between Cole and Jay.

I turn around, and ran as fast as I could. Wherever Zane was, he had to be nearby!

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

I was speaking to Kai through my mind, but before I could warn him about Enaz. Something knocked me out.

Right the second before I was knocked down though, I heard an evil laugh...

 **That ends today's chapter! I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	19. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **(Enaz's P.O.V)**

Sometimes I wonder how Zane doesn't notice ANYTHING! I was standing right in front of him, but he didn't notice. What's wrong with him anyways!? He's just a waste of breath.

I hit him on the head, which led to him being knocked out.

Icy woke up and stared at me with horror. That jerk had fallen in love with me when we were kids, now she sees me like everyone else does.

"What did you do?" asked Icy, looking like she had trouble making those words come out.

I smile at her and smirk, "Well looks like Miss Princess has woken up!"

Icy gave me a threatening stare, "Don't call me that!"

"You do know you have little time!" I laughed, but my chest felt empty.

"Enaz...you were-" started Icy, but her eyes went wide and started to cough violently.

"You're dying, if I were you...just rest and let pain carry you away!" I snapped and walked away.

 **(Icy's P.O.V)**

I can't believe is was in love with Enaz before. He is now...such a jerk!

Why would he want Zane though?

Wait a minute...NO! He can't do this!

 **(Kai's P.O.V)  
** I finally made it out of the cave, but Cole and Jay were having their usual argument.

"Kai!" smiled Lloyd.

"Guys, is there another place nearby in this island?" I asked.

Cole and Jay suddenly stopped their violent fight and stared at Kai.

"Well...there is another island nearby, and it'll take several minutes to get there...why are you asking?" asked Jay.

I frown when he asked the question, "This isn't where Zane is...but he's nearby! I can feel it!"

Cole raised his eyebrow and exchanged glances with Lloyd.

"Are you sure?" asked Cole.

I nodded my head, "Come on let's go!"

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

I hate Enaz. He may be the person I have lived with before, but this is now, not the past!

My head was aching terribly, but I have felt much worse before.

"Wake up!" yelled a voice.

I didn't dare open my eyes, but that didn't stop the voice.

"Enaz, YOU MEATLOAF! This person won't wake up!" yelled the voice.

"He will be perfect for you, sir. Just wait..." said another voice.

 _What is he going to be doing to me?_

 **That ends today's chapter!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	20. Chapter 19

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Family things I had to take care of...let's continue!**

 **Chapter 19**

 **(Man Who Took Zane's P.O.V) Lol I couldn't find a suitable name for this guy.**

I stared at the boy, the trader gave me. Well...this boy could be a perfect slave, but...there was something familiar about this boy...

"W-W-Where...a-a-a-am I?" whispered the young fellow, waking up, stammering.

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

The man that was talking earlier, was...quite...meaty and plump, with big, ugly, meaty, hairy(...and much more too gross to describe) arms, his stomach round and...plump. His head perfectly bald, yet he had a stinky bushy beard. His eyes were beady, and his legs were short and...also plump.

"W-W-Where...a-a-a-am I?" I asked, not meaning to stammer, but I couldn't help it.

We were in a small village...that seemed awfully familiar...

"Who are you?" the man asked, his breath smelling like old rotten fish that was never eaten.

"I'm not anybody that YOU should know!" I argued, getting ready to attack.

"Calm down you idiot. You're my slave now," smiled the man.

"You're the idiot!" I yelled, and attacked his legs.

He stumbled back, as I knocked him over with ease. When he landed, I stepped onto his chest, "Surrender!"

The man then squinted at me, and his eyes went wide, "Are you...Prince Zane?"

 **(Icy's P.O.V)**

I cried harder than I was supposed to. The tears were wet and wouldn't stop coming.

Enaz was going to kill him, and take over his spot as ruler, and I would be dead before Zane's death.

"Icy!" yelled a voice in front of me.

My eyes were filled with tears, so the person in front of me was blurry, but I knew it was Enaz.

Enaz walked over to me, and opened my chest panel.

"STOP IT ENAZ!" I cried, feeling Enaz flip several switches.

"Your life is now over Icy. It's over. You're going to die...RIGHT NOW!" he laughed and slammed my chest panel shut.

I could suddenly feel a burst of pain everywhere.

 _I fail everything. Enaz IS going to take over everything. Nobody would care...it's all my fault..._

"Haha. I have the ice scepter, Icy...now for your last words...tell me where the ice crown is!" yelled Enaz.

"I...I...won't...tell you," I cried, and I could feel my vision going black.

 _Goodbye...goodbye Zane...I loved you...go on...without me...goodbye..._

 **There I killed Icy...that was actually hard.I won't be updating daily now, it'll be...random times. Sorry.  
**

 **In the reviews, who do you think the man is?**

 **Do you think Icy will come back?**

 **I hoped you enjoyed! Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	21. Chapter 20

**I'm back people!**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

 **I was planning to update much earlier, but...well things happened...well...let's continue and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

"Are you...Prince Zane?"

Those words changed everything in my head. Whoever knew my official title...was either someone I used to know, someone I do know at the moment, or somebody completely evil that I have never seen in my life.

The man must've noticed I was drifting into my thoughts, because he quickly pushed me off with powerful force.

I land on my feet with simple grace and stare at him with hard cold eyes, "How do you know Prince Zane?"

The man chuckles, and gave me a creepy smile, "Well...I'll tell you, if you tell me who you are first."

If I told him who I really was, he could misuse me...and he could be some sort of spy...

"Now...what would your real actual name be, with your title?" asked the man, reaching for something behind him.

I couldn't think straight at all. I was thinking, what if this man couldn't be trusted...

"Time is ticking...now...TELL ME!" he yelled, and suddenly pulled out a long silver sword that glinted in the light.

Before I could answer, someone yelled in the distance, "STOP!"

We both faced the direction where the voice came from, and saw a boy, that seemed to be the same age as me.

He seemed to have dark brown hair from the distance, and looked strange, because of the brown cloak he wore, that covered most of his body.

"Stop..." he said once again, and stepped forward.

* * *

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**

We arrived on a much stranger island, and I lost it...I couldn't sense him here anymore...

"He...he isn't here anymore..." I whispered, and looked down, while Cole patted my back.

"GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING!" yelled Jay, from a distance.

We all ran to where we heard Jay's voice, which was in a cave.

When we entered...snow started to fall, and the temperature dropped, with snow coated on the floor.

Lloyd was the first to react, "Why...in the world...IS THERE WINTER IN HERE!?"

We all shrugged, and walked forth, but when we looked up...there was a grand ice palace, quite elegant in the light.

"IN HERE!" yelled Jay, his voice sounding like he was in the palace.

We all ran in, and stopped every few seconds to examine the ice around us.

After a few minutes we entered a small chamber, barely lit. It seemed...like a dungeon...

Jay was near a cell, examining whoever was inside it.

"What are you doing Jay?" I asked, feeling very uncomfortable with all this ice surrounding us.

"Come over here guys! I found something you guys just have to see!" whispered Jay.

 **I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating, but I'm glad that you guys are sticking to it.**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed! (Have you guys seen Season 6? Well...it's quite interesting I have to say...)**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hehe...guess I owe you guys a lot for waiting. Anyways, think of this as a Christmas present to all of you! P.S. My writing style has changed...so...yeah...but not too much...I think.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **(Zane's P.O.V)**

The mysterious boy walked over to us, his dark chocolate brown hair ruffling in the wind, as he stared at us with his brown hood up, covering his eyes.

I quickly glanced at the man next to me, but his face was locked in shock.

 _That's strange..._

"Leave him alone, and don't ever show your face here again," the boy coldly stated, staring at the man, but I still couldn't see his eyes.

The short man, who had been cruel to me, quickly nodded, almost as if he was scared of this boy, and ran off to a random direction desperately.

He then faced me, his brown cloak fluttering in the wind dramatically, "Now, you must be Zane, correct?"

I was speechless. Whoever he was...he seemed quite powerful to scare someone off like that.

He offered me his pale hand, but I just stared at it.

The boy frowned, almost looking sad and disappointed, "I won't hurt you like the others. I promise."

I stayed silent, feeling like I should take his hand, but something deep inside me made me doubt him, his words.

 _But...what if he's worse than the man? What if he's a spy for Enaz? What if...he's trying to use me?_

The boy sighed and took off his brown hood, to reveal his messy dark brown hair that looked almost like a bird's nest. His left eye was red like fire or rubies, but the other was green, like calm spring grass or emeralds. His mouth was curved to a deep frown, and his extremely pale skin seemed white compared to how bright his eyes were, practically glowing.

I squinted at him, feeling like I've seen him somewhere...but when?

He smiled lightly, "Prince Zane, I am Lord Frostswirl KingGold, but I go by Lord."

I felt my memories swirl at that name...

 _Frostswirl KingGold..._

 **(Kai's P.O.V)**

I ran over to Jay to see a beautiful looking nindroid. She had long flowing silver hair and snow white skin that practically glowed in the moonlight that somehow got into the room.

"Jay..." I started, but Jay was already close to the female nindroid, examining her with interest.

Cole walked over as well, but he seemed less shocked, "Wow...another one."

"Cool," shrugged Lloyd, walking over to Jay.

However, Jay opened her chest panel and lightly gasped.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling slightly impatient at Jay's little discovery.

 _We're supposed to be looking for Zane...not picking up stray puppies on the way._

"It looks like she's broken! It doesn't seem like any accident though..." started Jay, but I wasn't interested in his little talk.

I rolled my eyes, as I let my eyes wander around the dungeon, only to be greeted by icicles and just ice in general.

 _Hm...strange..._

Cole nudged me to pay attention, which shocked me. Usually, Cole was interested in other stuff, but this?

 **Yeah...short, but still...**

 **Sorry about such a long delay everyone!**


End file.
